1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a pair of sunglasses combinable easily and quickly with a pair of near-sight eyeglasses, particularly to one having a combine member formed on the nose pads of the pair of sunglasses for combining a pair of near-sight eyeglasses with no temples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a near-sighted person wears a pair of near-sight eyeglasses and wants to wear a sunglasses to prevent strong sunlight in case of going out, the person cannot wear two pairs of eyeglasses at the same time, as it is the fact now that a pair of sunglasses does not have any combine member for combine a pair of near-sight eyeglasses without two temples.
The objective of the invention is to offer a pair of sunglasses combinable easily and quickly with a pair of near-sight eyeglasses with no temples so that a wearer may wear both a pair of sunglasses and a pair of near-sight eyeglasses at the same time in strong sunlight.
The feature of the invention is a combine member with plural sidewise holes formed on the nose pads of a pair of sunglasses with no temples, and plural sidewise projections formed on the bridge of a pair of near-sight eyeglasses so that the pair of near-sight eyeglasses with no temples can be combined with an inner side of the sunglasses by means of the sidewise projection fitting in the sidewise holes with easiness and quickness.